The present invention relates generally to an amusement apparatus of the coin or token operated type in which a player or operator controls a game of skill in attempting to retrieve an article or prize.
A toy is known in which a player actively or personally attempts to control the movement of a ball along a track defined between two rods. The rods are fixed at one end where the ball is normally seated, and the player holds the opposite ends of the rods and moves them towards and away from each other in order to control rolling of the ball along the track. The object of the game is to move the ball from the fixed ends of the rods to the opposite end without allowing it to fall through the space between the rods.